In Appreciation of Uncomfortable Huts
by Zaedah
Summary: An appreciation was forming for the group’s frequently uncomfortable hut dwellings. ClaireCharlie


Someone else owns Lost. I only strive to keep up with it. This follows the hatch explosion.

**In Appreciation of Uncomfortable Huts**

It occurred to her that this was the most comfortable she'd been in ages. Arms encircled her and she breathed in the fragrance of the beach surrounding her. No babies crying, no loneliness, nothing wrong in the world tonight. And she almost hadn't given in and come here. Insanity. Claire snuggled closer to Charlie and sighed. Tonight had opened her eyes and she'd be forever grateful to whatever the hell happened to the hatch. Of course, she could have done without being nearly crushed by a flying door but it was hard to complain when it led to her current position. Which was perfect.

After the hatch door and the violet sky and rumbling, Charlie had finally appeared, looking rather worse for wear but alive. He'd been unwilling or unable to answer her questions about what transpired at the hatch, though she suspected it was the latter. He'd confessed to a ringing in his ears that didn't seem to improve in the course of the night. Claire had tended to various abrasions and cuts on his arms and then healed her own worry with a kiss. God, she'd wanted to do that for as long as she'd known him. It had been light, tender and with a spark of promise. She'd forgiven him, believing now that his actions had been out of his control. Touching her lips to his was her way of speaking that acquittal without words. And the awe that took over his features was almost worth every moment apart.

She'd sent him to his hut, sensing his exhaustion coupled with injury was overwhelming his ability to stay upright. He needed sleep. Something Claire wasn't getting in her own hut. Aaron was blissfully ignorant of the events of the day and she envied it. She was only too aware that she could have lost Charlie tonight. Every issue they'd had would have remained unresolved, every question unanswered; why he cared about her, how it felt to sleep with him, how far their relationship could go. In the dead of this night, she became determined to answer at least one of them.

Claire had gone to Charlie's hut to check on him, having asked Sun to keep an eye on Aaron. The possibility of head trauma concerned her, as he'd seemed so disoriented earlier. Arriving at the entryway, she'd pulled back the curtain and smiled. He was sprawled on his back, fast asleep. One arm was tucked under the makeshift pillow while the other lay across his stomach. It was rare for him to be still and she committed the sight to memory. Kneeling down, Claire had reached out to brush his hair from his eyes. His brow furrowed at the contact and he turned away slightly. Frowning, she considered going back to her hut, satisfied that he was resting but her body wouldn't move. There was space to his right and her body ached to fill it. Tired from the long day and not really wanting to leave him, Claire had given in to the desire and stretched herself at his side. Her hand had wondered up along his arm, coming to rest on his shoulder while her head rested on his shoulder. This time, he didn't move away, instead seeming to lean into her light embrace. Releasing a contented sigh, Claire allowed her eyes to close.

An hour or so later, Claire lay awake and strangely refreshed. While she'd slept, Charlie had shifted slightly, his left hand now holding onto her hip. She was no longer on her side, pressed against him, but rather practically on her stomach. Her leg had slipped between his and her embrace had tightened. It was incredibly intimate and Claire had no intention of moving. He hadn't woken yet and she propped her head up on her hand to watch him. His sleep was not entirely peaceful but it was deep enough to allow his body to mend. She traced a finger gently along his stubbled jaw and considered how right this all was. And addictive, no doubt, as touching him had always been. Could she possibly sleep in her own bed after this? Not without him, her mind shouted in response. Maybe it was time to make the declaration of forgiveness she knew he needed to hear. And then enlarge this buried romance to its fullest potential. She couldn't deny wanting him and tonight it became vital to take that last step. With that in mind, she decided to wake him from the dream currently disturbing him. Leaning down, she brushed her lips to his once, then again.

"Charlie," she whispered before remembering his hatch-affected hearing. "Charlie?' She called a bit louder, then grinned as his eyes fluttered open. Startled by her unexpected proximity, Charlie bolted upright, bringing her up with him and knocking her back onto her knees. Recovering from the sudden disruption of balance, she laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back down before settling on her elbows above him. It took him a moment to catch his breath and focus on her.

"Hi," She greeted with a smile. He looked entirely confused by her presence and it was adorable.

"Hey," Charlie whispered in a sleep-roughened voice. "You alright?"

Watching the concern highlight his eyes, she felt warmth spreading through her limbs. Nodding, she smiled shyly before returning her head to his chest. "I'm fine. Comfortable actually."

Hesitantly, he allowed his arms to circle her small frame. She snuggled in closer, laying a kiss over his heartbeat. Catching his contented sigh, Claire stifled a rather childish giggle. It had been a long time since she'd felt any power over a man and she'd swear Charlie had just handed her the keys to the kingdom. In a few moments, his breathing evened out and she assumed he'd returned to sleep. But she was all-too awake, her brain entirely happy to take in every aspect of being in his arms. Done were the days of pushing him away. How could she persist when holding him close was infinitely preferable? An appreciation was suddenly forming for the group's frequently uncomfortable hut dwellings.

"Claire?" She nearly missed his tired whisper in her musings.

"Hmmm?" She murmured into his shirt.

"'Sides comfort, why're you here?"

How to answer in a way he was ready to hear and believe eluded her and she opted to stall. Her lips found his, achieving distraction all too well as his tongue coaxed hers into the dance easily. Clearly he was quite awake now. Within seconds the kiss turned from exploratory to possessive. Her body shifted to cover his completely. Charlie's gifted hands found her warm skin under her shirt and kneaded the flesh there. Delighted to have inspired a clear hunger in him, Claire pulled away briefly, prepared to speak as soon as her breath returned.

"Any more questions?" She teased and watched his grin slowly form.

"Just one. Are you sure?"

Her heart lurched at the chivalrous gesture, which sealed the deal. "I am now."

And he asked nothing further.


End file.
